Vampire Children
by Ninna Lil' Nenna
Summary: A 100 years have passed since Hinata met Hina, since she fell in love. Can she hide again from the love she once lost? Can she keep her secrets or will she again fall in love? Find out in the sequal of: Vampire Lady!SasuHina Main pairing.
1. Like Brother Like Sister

**Hiiiii from Ninna13-chan again!!! I wish all of you a happy new year! I hope you enjoyed everything in 2009 and I hope that 2010 will be even better for everyone! Now I hope you guys liked my last story named Vampire Lady. Now get ready for my newest story and a sequal to the last... Let us begin!!! Muhahahahaha!!! **

**Sasuke: Are you crazy?**

**Me: No! You are, Sasu-chan!*jumps on Sasuke and hugs him tight***

**Sasuke: Get this _thing_ off of me! And don't call me Sasu-chan*takes a gun* **

**Me: Aaaah!*hides behind a rock and sees Hinata* Why are you hiding?**

**Hinata: I'm hiding from the narrator... looks to me* uuups....**

**Me: Hinata!!!**

**Hinata: Lets begin the story*runs away***

**I am great-**Author notes/ME!

I am great-normal text of the story

_I am great-_thoughts of who ever thinks them

I am great-Telepathy talking

Chappie no. 1

Vampire Children

He was having a pleasant dream. One filled with butterflies, even if he was a boy, and other animals. His mother, aunt and sister were all there, even his uncles and another aunt were having fun in his magical dream. They all loved him, and he loved them. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in his dream, but he couldn't see his face. One work came to boys mind. Father. He woke up as his alarm went off and went to his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. After that he got dressed and went to eat breakfast. He just loved his mothers cooking.

She was having a great dream. One filled with dark skies and lightning and dead animals. Her mother, aunts, uncles and her brother were all dressed in black and dark colors. She smiled. She loved these dreams of hers. In them everybody was full of sorrow and saddnes. She was the only one laughing and smiling. Suddenly a bright figure appeared, but she could not see his face. One word came to the girls' mind. Father. As her alarm went off she rose from her bed, and went to take a bath, and to brush her teeth. After which she brushed her long spiky hair and went for breakfast. She hated to eat breakfast, but she loved her mothers cooking.

As the boy entered the kitchen, his twin sister entered at the same time. They looked at each other and the boy smiled as the girl grunted. As they sat at the table they looked around the room. "Where's mom? She's usually the first one up making breakfast..." _"I don't know, dummy. Maybe she's asleep. Go check on her! Now!"_said the boys sister.

The boy was getting up as their mother walked into the room in incredible speed that the twins never seen their mother use before. "Good morning sweet hearts. I'm sorry I got up later than usual, but I had to talk to Hina about something." as she said her name, Hina came in the kitchen through the wall muttering something. "Yeah, right... Like you'll escape... He nearly found us the last time ya' know!" Hina yelled at the now trembling Hinata. "I know. That's why I wanna go this time again. Until we're sure he won't find us!" she yelled back.

"They're talking about dad again, aren't they?"_"Yes, I'm afraid so... Let's go to school already. We'll talk to them when we get home."_ "Sure..." the boy thought as they tried to escape the fight of their mother and aunt as quietly as they could.

"And where do you think you're going? Hmm, Sakuya, Hikaru?"the twins froze on the spot. "Um, to school mommy." said a scared Sakuya. "Ye-yeah mommy. We need to hurry or we'll be late." "BYE!!!" said the twins at the same time and ran out the door.

Hinata looked at the spot where her kids were standing few seconds before, and smiled. She loved her kids. Her twin children. Sakuya and Hikaru. They were just like their parents.

Sakuya was like her father. She had his temper and his emotions. Like you took a part of him and put it into her. She was very much like him, in every way. She hated the same food he did, she dressed in the same color as him, and even had the same hair as him. But, she wasn't as popular as Hikaru was. Only to the boys was she liked.

Hikaru, on the other hand was like his mother. He was stuborn, easy going, and kind to everyone. The complete opposite to his sister. He was very popular and a great basketball player in his school. He was bright and smart like his sister. They got along when they needed to, not that they didn't like it, it was just that they were so much different. Hikaru had black-onix hair with a tinge of purple. One thing they did have incommon was that their eyes were gray. A mix between black and white.

She looked at Hina and remembered their little talk they had a few minutes ago.

Flashback:

Hinata got up from her bed at exactly 6.00 am as she did every morning. Yes, even on weekends. She took a shower and combed her hair like she did every morning. But this time, something wasn't right. She looked at her mirror, then around the room. And then she noticed. Hina wasn't there. She was always there and always woke her up for the last 100 years, since the accident. She Started calling her name but she was no where in sigh. Hinata got dressed and as she was ready to leave the room, Hina came in paler than she usually was.

"Hina, what's the matter? Why are you so pale? Where have you been?"asked a now panicking Hinata.

"I-i, sa-saw him... H-he's he-here... After such a lo-long time... **He** found us..." this time it was Hinatas' turn to go pale. Then they started fighting if they should leave again, or should they stay.

END of Flashback.

Hinata now frowned. It took her so long to keep her secret. She had to quit her job a few years after she got it, because myth creatures, were now nowhere to be found. No one believes in them anymore. They all went in hiding. She published her book about myth creatures a few years ago, but she didn't allow for her picture to be seen, and she used an alias name. It was always different. Sometimes, she was Hiroku Shiazaki, some other time she was Hitomi Yakimichi. But her name always started with a H.

Her kids knew about their father, she told them stories when they were little. They understood why they can't meet their dad, and they were alright with it. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if Sasuke had found them when they were at Gaaras' in Suna, a little time after the fake death thing.

Flashback:

"I am truly sorry of your loss, Lord Sasuke. We are all sad too. Lady Hinata was our close friend, and we are really sad she is not with us anymore." said a crying Temari. Wow, Hinata thought, she can really act when she wants to.

Hinata was currently hiding behind the door and listened to their convorsasion. She put a wig on and changed her scent so no one who knew her recognized her.

"Yes, I know. I was supposed to marry her in a few days, before she died. I really miss her, her company." Sasuke suppressed a sob. Hinatas' heart broke in pieces. She knew she was hurting him, but she was hurting too. She looked at her hands and suddenly two blurs ran across the room and went in the room where Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke and Itachi were. With them of coarse were Karin and Konan. Karin was clinging to Sasuke and acting like she was sorry.

_Oh, no!_ Hinata thought. "Auntie Tema! Tell Sakuya to leave me alone!" He ran crying as a seven year old Sakuya ran after him holding a snake. "Take it like a man Hikaru! You're a crybaby like mommy! Look at the stupid snake, crybaby!" Sakuya held the snake to Hikarus' face. "Aaah! Mommy save me!" at that moment, Hinata ran into the room, and kneed down to her son. "It's alright sweetie. Mommy's here now. Shhh." she hugged him " Sakuya, go and trhow that snake away! It's dangerous!" she looked at her daughter.

"But mommy, I like it. Just like daddy does, right? You said he likes snakies." then she looked at Sasuke "Heeey, you look like the guy from my dreams! Mommy it's the guy! The one in the light! The bright light that wakes me up everytime. And...mfmffh!" her mother put a hand on her mouth. "Sumimasen for my daughters babbling. She's still a kid." she bowed and took both her kids hands and lead them put of the room.

"Listen babies, next time you see that man, don't talk to him. Don't even look at him! That man is your father, and if you get close to him... Well I told you what will happen, did I not?" they both nod. "Good. Now, go to bed. Soon as you grow up we're going to move."

"Move away from auntie Tema, uncle Gaga and uncle Kanku?" they said at the same time. The twin telepathy thing was scary. "Yes, but you will see them." "Hey kiddies, ya' miss me?" said Hina as she popped her haid through the wall. "Auntie Hina!!!" "Hehehe! Ya' did didn't ya'?" "Hina! Why are you popping in like that? I almost had a heart attack!" "Cool down a little will you not? Geesh, Hinata, you're such a pain sometimes, you know that?" they all laughed

As they fell asleep, their mother went to her bed and fell asleep.

One thing no one knew was, that Sasuke followed them to the twins room, and heard their little talk. He was amazed, and mad at the same time. His love was alive, and he had children. He decided that he would talk to Hinata in the morning, he should let her sleep.

That night, as Sasuke fell asleep, Hina woke Hinata up and told her he knew. Hinata panicked and woke the twins up. That night was the first night they moved away. Next morning, Sasuke was mad, and dissapointed, but he swore he would find his family soon. From then on they have been playing hide n' seek with each other.

END of Flashback.

Hinata sighed. She would talk with her twins when they come home from school. She had a lot of planing to do. And to watch out for Sasuke. Her one and only love. _Kami, can this day get any worse?_ At that moment she noticed her kids forgot their lunch boxes. And that Hikarus room was a mess. Only thing that boy didn't get from his mom, was that he wasn't a neat freak. That was his sister. She shoke her head, and went to buy food. When she opened the door, she saw someone who she hadn't seen in over a 100 years. She gasped.

**Well??? I hope you guys liked this chappie! It took me a long time to think of it. At first the idea came to my head in school, during a boring french class. I took a pen and a paper and _voila! _It came to me! So, review and comment please. I hoped you really liked it and that you can't wait for the next chappie! I already have the idea for it. **

**Sasuke:Why was I only in flashbacks? I deserve much more!!!**

**Me:Ohh, shush boy! I write you apear.**

**Hinata and the twins: REVIEW TO NINNA-CHANS STORY, ONEGAI GOZAIMASU!!!**

**Me:Thanks guys!**

**Sasuke:Whatever... *waves it off***

**Me:*hits Sasuke on the head* don't just wave!**

**Sasuke:Shut it already!**

**Me:Oki... *hides in a corner***

**Every character belongs to their owner and only the plot it mine. R&R peeps!**


	2. Reveal your self, truly

**Heya kiddies! sorry I didn't write so long... I had school and stuff... stupid school... Don't mater now, I'm writing now! Great, huh? Sooo, I wish you guys like it, and comment it how you like... Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Sasuke: Am I gonna be seen in more than just flash backs this time? **

**Me: I don't know... Maybe... I'll think 'bout it...**

**Hinata and twins: Hope you like her story *held at gun point by me***

**Me: *smiles* Enjoy the story!**

**I am great-**Author notes/ME!

I am great-normal text of the story

_I am great-_thoughts of who ever thinks them

I am great-Telepathy talking

Chappie no. 2

Vampire children

_At that moment she noticed her kids forgot their lunch boxes. And that Hikarus room was a mess. Only thing that boy didn't get from his mom, was that he wasn't a neat freak. That was his sister. She shoke her head, and went to buy food. When she opened the door, she saw someone who she hadn't seen in over a 100 years. She gasped._

She stood frozen as she looked at the person standing in front of her. "Hello ma'am. I'm here to tell you about our new product. Would you like me to continue?" said Konan. Hinata looked at her and smiled, saying "Sure, I'd love to... Come on in..."

Konan didn't look at her face, but she thought the girl looked familiar to her. She got in the house and sat on the couch in the living room. Hinata smiled but said nothing. "We have great beauty products, that can make you look a hundred years younger! It's called... Ma'am, are you okay? Why are you cryin'?" Konan looked at her face for the first time, after a 100 years and started crying her self.

"How, I mean you died... How can you...? Oh Hina-chan!" the girls hugged and cried for an hour. They started talking about their lives and stuff that has been happening while they were apart. Konan got married to Itachi, has two children that go to the same school as Hikaru and Sakuya, and she told her about Sasuke. Karin has been trying to be with him, to get him to marry her. Even Sakura tried it, but he still wouldn't marry either one of them.

He told every one Hinata was still alive, but no one would believe him, everyone thought he was going mad over her loss. No one wanted to help him in finding her, even the people that missed her the most. They just thought he went mad. Those who new acted like they didn't. Gaara, Temari and Kankurou said that the girl he saw was just a servant they hired for a little while, but she died, and her kids died of sickness. He didn't believe them and went to find her, and in the last 100 years he traveled most of the world trying to find his family.

By the time the girls finished their catching up, someone was coming into the house laughing. It was the twins with a couple of their friends, Lee ( a hyper-active dude, who smoked crack, kiddin' a youthfull loving boy ), Hanabi ( she went to the twins school ever since she found out ), Kiba ( yes he too, he's Hanabis' boyfriend ) and Eva ( Sakuya's bestfriend, even thought she wasn't wearing dark colors ).

The twins looked at their mother and frowned, Why was mom crying?_Who is this chick?_ "Mom?" the twins said at the same time, eying the women.

"Oh, honeys this is my best friend, Konan. I haven't seen her for a while..."

Their mother smiled and they looked at ease. Hanabi smiled and jumped from Kibas grasp to go hug Konan.

"So you two are Sakuya and Hikaru...? I hear a lot about you Sakuya from my son, Keisuke. And about you Hikaru, from my daughter, Izumi. They both like you two very much." Konan smiled.

The twins blushed at the same time thinking, HUH? "They both know you two somehow, and now they're gonna find out you two are their cousins!" Konan screamed with joy and hugged them both.

Everyone smiled, and the kids all went to the boy 'n' girls rooms, while Konan and Hinata stayed in the living room talking. Konan said she would make Itachi swear he wouldn't tell Sasuke where the girls were. One thing was bugging Konan so she asked Hinata "Why are you hiding from him? I mean you can live with him like a family, ya' know, ya'll shouldn't be in hiding..."

"I know, but..., I still don't wanna face everyone, not him, not Karin or Sakura, and certainly not father. He'll kill me, he thought I was weak, worthless, and useless... This way everyones happy..." she said looking at the floor trying to hold back her tears.

"No one is happy like this Hinata, you have to tell him, he will find out soonher or later..." "**I CHOOSE LATER!**" and suddenly a dark aura came from Hinata.

"I chose this life, and we're gonna live it like that. He and I will never be together. If he finds out than _**HE**_ will find out..."

Konan looked confused, "Who the fuck is HE? Itachi? Kiba? Gaara? Your dad? Who?" she still looked confused. Hinata's eyes widened a little as she shivered a bit, and then she finally said, "I'll tell you another time, now you have to get outta here and when you get outside pretend like you're trying to see if there's someone in the house. When you see someone approach you, act like the house is empty." said a very scared looking Hinata, pushing Konan out the door closing the windows and the curtains. After Konan went out she locked the doors and went upstairs to close the windows there and the curtains too. As she entered the kids' room they looked at her confused, their friends already left an hour ago. They saw her look and helped her to do everything, and kept quiet.

Outside, Konan was deep in thought knocking on the door, and ringing the door bell. She sighed and turned around only to come face in face with none other than...

**So guys, did ya'll like it? Why is Kiba Hanabis' boyfriend? Why did everyone think Sasuke went mad? When did Konan marry Itachi? Did Those two sluts, Sakura and Karin, really went after Sasuke? Who is Eva? Who is _HE_? Why did Hinata throw Konan out of her house? Who did Konan see when she turned around? Why am I still talking like this? Will I ever stop?**

**Sasuke: *throws a can at me* STOP IT ALREADY!**

**Me: *rubs my head* Hinata! Sasuke's being mean to me!**

**Sasuke: You promised me that I will be seen more in this chapter!**

**Me: I said "I don't know... Maybe... I'll think 'bout it...", not promising!**

**Sasuke: *scowls in the corner* Whatever...**

**Hinata and the twins: COMMENT IT, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Me: *eats chocolate in the corner* What they said...**


	3. Hide and Seek

**I decided to write more and more stories of Vampire Children. So now I am. If you want to answer my pool, there is a new one on my profile. It's about this story and when you answer it I'll make it. I hope you guys like my last chappie and I hope you like this one. I got a lot of ideas for this story. Read it and enjoy.**

**Sasuke: I wanna be lead character!**

**Me: Never!**

**Sasuke: *sulks in the corner* I hate her...**

**Hinata and the twins: Enjoy the story!**

**I am great-**Author notes/ME!

I am great-normal text of the story

_I am great-_thoughts of who ever thinks them

I am great-Telepathy talking

Chappie no. 3

Vampire Children

_Outside, Konan was deep in thought knocking on the door, and ringing the door bell. She sighed and turned around only to come face in face with none other than..._

"Sasuke? Itachi-koi? What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home keeping an eye on Keisuke and Izumi?" asked a shocked Konan.

"Sasuke wanted some fresh air and someone to talk to... That and we sensed you near by... What are you doing here by the way?" asked a suspicious Itachi, while he looked at his wife. Sasuke seemed to be suspicious too, but said nothing.

"Me, I was just doing a sale, ya' know! I thought I saw someone inside, but they must be out and about... Oh well, no sale here..." said a calm Konan. She knew when she needed to keep her cool.

"Alright then, you can come home with us, we wanted to go there either way... We finished our talk a while ago." then they left.

When Hinata couldn't sense them anymore, she told the twins that it's okay to go outside and to lift the curtains. Th twins just nodded. **I hope mom's okay. I don't want her to get upset. I don't want to leave again!**_ I know what you mean, I don't wanna leave either. I like it here, I finally have one friend that likes me!_

"Mom! We don't wanna leave! We wanna stay here!" the twins said at the same time. _The twins telepathy thing is really scaring the shit outta me. _"But kiddies, if we don't leave, the evil man, oh I told you already what he will do if your father finds us didn't I?" asked their mother with tears in her eyes ready to spill out and a bit of anger could be seen in her beautiful eyes.

"But momma, we're vampires for crying out loud! We can take care of that slime-ball!" "Yeah mommy! Hikaru's right! He can't hurt us if we stay together!"said the twins a tear going down their cheeks. Hikarus' eyes turned dark purple, and Sakyas' crimson red from the anger they both held towards the evil man that tried to hurt their mother and father.

Their mother looked at them with compassion, and smiled while whipping the tears from her eyes. The twins finally smiled and laughed a little with their mother, when Hina came flying from the upstairs room.

"He saw me, he saw me, he saw me!" she screamed, and got into Hinatas' mind to let her see what happened. Hinatas' eyes turned black as she saw...

Hinatas' mind:

_**Hina was flying around the town, and the things she saw made her laugh her insides out. She got in a coffee shop, even though she couldn't drink coffee or eat things she still like seeing couples in love feed each other cakes and steal from each others plates. She smiled. That reminded her of her own love, she tried to make him love her and look what she became. A ghost, a ghost that was cursed to wander the earth and never know true love. That was until Hisana gave her a purpose. To keep Hinata safe, and to be her friend while she is lonely, to stay by her side for ever until she is no more. **_

_**She got out of there and wandered a bit more. She figured Hinata wouldn't expect her home so soon, she always went for a little walk round the town. She got in a store "I wonder if we have milk at home, maybe Hikaru and Sakya bought it, but I just can't remember..." she gave up and decided she would ask them when she got home. **_

_**She got out of the store, and bumped into someone. Wait a minute, ghosts don't bump into people, they go through them. The only persons they don't go through are... She looked up scared, and came face to face with the person they have been running from for 100 years. Sasuke Uchiha. She froze. He looked shocked, but smiled. "I found you." was only thing he said. Her face got white as the clouds on the clear sky, like chalk in kinder gardens. She did the first thing that got to her mind. She transported, ghost stile. And thats when she fell from the upstairs room screaming.**_

Back to reality:

Hinata looked scared, and then looked at her children. She had no idea what to do! Should they run away, or should the just change appearances? She knew vampires could only enter someones house if they were invited in or if the owner of the house was dead.

The twins looked even more scared than their mother. They could read minds so they saw what was happening in their mothers head. They looked at each other and talked in their own world. **We should run!**_ But I don't wanna leave Eva! She's my only true friend here!_** I know, but what should we do then?**_ WE better think of something, 'cause I don't think mom can think of anything right about now..._** Yeah, your right...**

"Mommy, what'll we do?" asked the twins afraid of the answer. "I don't know sweeties, I honestly don't know..." she started crying right then and there. The twins hugged her, and they cried with her, holding her tight, not letting go of their mother. They knew what would happen if their father found out where they were, and they couldn't let that happen, no matter what, they would never let their mother get hurt.

They got up and went to pack their stuff, their mother confused at the sight before her. She didn't understand what her kids were up to. So she followed them to their rooms and asked "What are you kiddies doing? Why are you packing your stuff?" she asked a bit panicky. She was scared that her kids would leave her and run to their father to be on the side of the evil. She knew Sakuya was evil minded, but her Hikaru was as sweet as a kitten.

"Go pack your bags ma'. We're leaving to another city." said Hikaru. Their mother gave them a sad smile before she went to her room. She started to pack her stuff in a suitcase. She packed her old dresses from her young days, and I mean young. Her new stuff, her books, her diaries, and her photo album. She gave a sad smile. The vampire technology was a head of the time when they lived. They had cameras. She looked at the pictures of her old friends, her family her lover. A tear went down her cheek. She smiled as she wiped it off, and put the photos in the suitcase, with other stuff.

She yelled for the twins to come down and they looked if they forgot anything. They didn't so they went down the street and called a cab to pick them up. The cab driver asked where to and they said to the airport. The cab driver was old aged, and he smiled at the young kids, at least he thought they were young, they were almost a 115 years old. They smiled back and talked in their own little world where no one except Hina could hear them.

Sakuya took her phone and dialed Eva's number to tell her to meet her there, as soon as they arrive. She closed it and a few minutes of ridding they got to the airport. There was Eva, waiting for Sakuya, and the strange thing was she had her suitcase with her.

Hinata asked her "Eva honey, why do you have your suitcase with you?"

"Oh my mom let me go on a trip for a few weeks, but the trip was canceled, so I thought maybe I could go with you guys?" asked a pleading Eva. She gave puppy dog eyes to Hinata, and she smiled saying "Did you mother really ler you, or did you run away from home just to be with Sakuya?" Eva looked shocked "Of corse she let me! I would never run away from my home. Plus you guys are gonna need me sooner or later, you'll see..." she gave a sincere smile and they took off to the airport to buy tickets.

When they got to the cashier, Eva went to buy them all tickets, Hinata spoke to Hina in her mind, the twins, well Hikaru was playing a video game, and Sakuya was listening to her iPod. As soon as Eva came with the tickets smiling, everyone stopped what they were doing, "I got the tickets! The plain leaves in 10-15 minutes. We can buy snacks or water or something if you want?" they all nodded and went to the airport shop. When they got in Hinata looked shocked when she saw the person she was afraid to see all along...

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and there's more where that came from! If you wanna know who Eva is, go to my profile and answer my pool, 'cause I ain't writing chappie no. 4 till ya'll tell me if you wanna know or not! I do not own any characters, except Eva, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san, only Eva, as I said already, and the plot are mine. Hope you liked it. Review for more! Sayonra for now!**


	4. AN, Important!

**I know some of you guys don't really like these AUTHORES NOTES, that everyone puts up, but I really gotta tell you something... I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm sorry that you have to read this, and not the next chappie, I am really really really sorry for writing this so late... Hope you guys forgive me, and wait for the next chapter with excitement!**

**My computer was blocked, for a month, then my Internet connection was cut, then I wasn't even home for a month ( I was at my grandmas, she hasn't got a computer... ), theeen when I got back, my stupid cousins were visiting, so I couldn't write, then after that... School started... So I'm writing this to say... I have a lot of homework to do, and a lot of lessons to study, but... I'll still make time to write this story, and a sequel to it, some time soon. **

**Hope you guys aren't angry at me for writing this and not the next chappie, but I have to finish it completely for it to be uploaded... It still isn't finished... So you guys have fun, study, don't do drugs, and some other stuff I-ain't-sure-what, but never the less, the next chapter will be up in a few days. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after that... Buy guys!**

**LOVE from Ninna Lil' Nenna!**


	5. Himei Hyuga

**I finally found time to write you all the next chappie! Yey me! Right? RIGHT? Alrighty then, let us continue where I left off in the 3rd chapter... Sorry it's this late, but school was hard and demanding so... yah... Enjoy!**

**Sasuke: Will I get to see my love** **NOW?**

**Me: Oh shush Sasu-chan, I'm trying to write the next chapter!**

**Hinata: Read and enjoy!**

**I am great-**Author notes/ME!

I am great-normal text of the story

_I am great-_thoughts of who ever thinks them

I am great-Telepathy talking

Chappie no. 4 (FINALLY)

_As soon as Eva came with the tickets smiling, everyone stopped what they were doing, "I got the tickets! The plain leaves in 10-15 minutes. We can buy snacks or water or something if you want?" they all nodded and went to the airport shop. When they got in Hinata looked shocked when she saw the person she was afraid to see all along..._

It was him! The person that killed her mother. The person that tried to kill her. The person who was Sasukes teacher. She had to get out of there before he saw her. She turned to the twins and said quietly **PLAN N**. They looked at her, then at each other, and nodded. Just as they did that, Hinatas hair changed to blond, and eyes to green. The twins did the same. Same hair and eyes as their mother. It was a good thing there was no one around to see them.

Eva knew about them, in secret. She told Sakuya she wouldn't tell anyone. She knew something was up, so she asked her silently "What's plan N?" Sakuya took her by the hand and told her mom they were going to the bathroom "Which mean you too, Hikaru. Go, I don't want you to go on the plane, it'll take too long." told him Hinata "Yes mother..."

As Sakuya and Eva came into the bathroom, they checked if there was anyone inside. _No one. Good. _Thought Sakuya. "Listen carefully, 'cause I do not intend to repeat my self. PLAN N, is something my mother, brother and me made in case of an emergency. In that case, we change hair, eye and skin color if needed. Our names are not Sakuya, Hinata and Hikaru, but Lilly, Marie and Chuck (** I know, but I couldn't help it! I'm watching too much PSG** ) and we're from America. That's all you need to know for now." Eva nodded and smiled. "Got it! Let's go, our plane will be taking off soon, with out us." they were laughing as they exited the girls room.

When they came back they saw that a girl was talking to their mother. She looked quite uncomfortable. The girl was asking a lot of questions, and looked as if she wanted to kill someone. Eva paled, and hid behind a wall. Sakuya looked at her as if she grew three heads. "What's wrong?"

"That girl... It's my older sister... EVE!" whispered Eva. "Sister...? You didn't tell me you had a sister?" _What should I do...? A normal person would just go over there and greet the girl, but I ain't normal..._**Don't come here Sakuya! This girl has a stron killing intent. ****That's why mom looks so uneasy. Don't bring Eva either. **_But what does she WANT?_**She want EVA! She said she ran away from home. I don't buy it.**_ I wont bring her there, tell her to go to hell. "She is from hell." _What the...? thought Sakuya as she looked over to the voice who said that.

"I didn't tell you a lot of stuff about me Sakuya, but know this... Eve is from HELL!" Sakuya looked at her then said "And lemme guess, you're from heaven? Two sisters, one has a mother angel, and another father devil." She just nodded. Sakuya looked at Eve than at Eva, and noticed that they are alike.

Eva had long brown hair with brown eyes to match. She was tall and had a great figure. On the other hand, her sister had red hair and dark eyes, she guessed, 'cause she was wearing shades. She wasn't that tall, she was shorter than average, but also like Eva had a great figure. They both had the same hair styles. Long and wavy without bangs.

"She hates me, and wants to kill me. It's her goal. We don't really have a mom here. We live together yes, but she tries everyday to kill me. In EVERY way possible. It's hard to live with a person like her. So I ran away. MOM will understand, though I doubt DAD will care...Tell Hikaru to ditch her and meet us at the entrance to the plane. Come on!"

"Kay." answered her a stunned Sakuya. She actually didn't think her sister was a devil and that she was an angel. She had NO idea! _Good thing you guys were listening so I don't have to repeat my self as to where we'll wait for you. See you there._

She walked to the boarding entrance with Eva, and she noticed very pale man with yellow eyes, and long black hair stared at her. _Hm, must be sick. Gawd, why do creeps keep staring at me?_ She shrugged and kept walking.

_**That girl... she looks like someone I knew... but who... I wonder... **_"Exussse me misss? But what isss your namee?" He came to her and asked her. She looked over her shoulder at the man that came to her suddenly. _Why is he bugging me now? Is it because I thought of him a minute ago? Damn you God, for doing this..._

"Um, my name... Why do you wanna know my name?" she asked, playing dumb. "You look like sssomeone I knew a loong time ago. But you can't be herr. She wassss olderr, much olderr than you." her eyes widened "Um, my name is Marie Brightening sir. What was the name of the person you used to know? If I may ask" _He looks so old fashioned, as if he was... NO! It can't be... could it? _

"Her name wasss Himei. Himei... The love of my life. Oh it'ssss time forrr my plane to go. Goodbye missss Marie." he waved and stalked to some other creepy looking guys._ Himei, Himei... Where have I heard that name before... and he looks so old and ugly, like he's been dead for the past few years. His love must have past away, so thats why hes sad. Too bad. _

I look behind and see Hikaru and mom coming our way. "Mom, do you know any one by the name Himei?" I ask her as she comes closer. "Himei? That's my mothers name, your diciest grandma... You know, the one that visits you every 20 years to see how your doing?" She frowns at Sakuya as she pales. _Grandma Himei... No way!_

She looks around for the man that just talked to her, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. _Must've gone somewhere._ "Let's go, our plane is boarding." said Eva. "Yeah, let's." jumped Hikaru. "Wait, does anyone know where we're even going? You don't wanna wake up in a few hours in a plane and be surprised to see your in some far away unknown deserted lost place do you?" suddenly said Hina.

Everyone jumped up, even Eva. Hina wasn't around for the las hour, everyone just figured out she'd come by later. Much later. "Aah, don't ever do that Hina, you scared the shit outta me!" yelled a red Eva. "What, I'm an ANGEL. I can see ghosts, nothing new here." She said as they looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, now who has the tickets, I wanna see where we're going..." they all looked around each other in a circle to see which one of them has them. They looked confused. "Eva you bought them, right?" asked Hina "yeah, but I gave them to Sakuya, who gave them to you." she pointed at Hinata. "I gave them to Hikaru." all four females looked at Hikaru. "Heheheh, sorry, I forgot I have them. Here." he took them out for them. When they looked at the name of the place they were going to be flying to, they paled. It was...

**Sorry for the delay, sorry for not updating and sorry for being this short! Its 3 in the mourning and I'm tired, but I finally finished this chappie of my story. I'll update tomorrow, and have this thing complete by maybe New Year. Schools out for 3 weeks, so I got me time. Buh-bye!Hope you liked it!**


End file.
